


Gone Too Far?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	Gone Too Far?

Draco Malfoy was feeling particularly ingenious. He always had a mischievous streak, that was something no one would ever deny. He might even venture to say that he lived for watching other people suffer embarrassing moments, and therefore he had no problem being the one who caused those situations to come to pass. Watching people squirm was always so satisfying and as long as he wasn't the one in the hot seat, it was prime entertainment.

There was no one he enjoyed tormenting more than Ron Weasley. Everything about Ron made him just want to push the kid out the window. His blazing red hair, his dopey look he always had on his face, his annoying voice, his oddly placed freckles, his mismatched clothing - Draco could go on for hours if he had been asked to do so. And that's not an exaggeration. After all, he spend all of the double classes with Gryffindor staring that the dirty little git, picking out every minor detail about him that should no doubt cause Flich himself to shudder.

His purpose in performing this task was simply to find the best ways to make Weasley cry. He was certain of this. And he had done everything he could to make his fellow Slytherins just as certain as he was of this fact. Goyle was so dense that he always seemed to forget, asking on an almost daily basis, "Gee, Draco, why do you always spend so much time starting at the Weasley-kid, huh? Something you need to tell us?" Draco always rolled his eyes and couldn't understand why his friends were so dull.

He felt that the song he had written was the ultimate humiliation. This was something that would not only send Ron crying into the Gryffindor tower, but he knew it was something that would be talked about for years to come. And, although he did not think it necessary, this should help all of his friends remember exactly why he had been watching Weasley, trying to pick out his weaknesses to break him down. He even wondered if Ron might decide to leave Hogwarts, never to return. What a great and wonderful gift that would be.

Malfoy gathered all of his fellow Slytherins together in the common room. He explained that he had the absolute best way to embarrass Weasley and also to remind Gryffindor of its true place in the Hogwarts pecking order. The idea was fully embraced right away, by more than just the Quidditch team, and he couldn't wait for this plan to be hatched.

It wasn't until they found Ron and sang the song that Malfoy began to wonder if this was the best choice. And he was confused by the feeling. He actually thought he may have gone too far. He felt bad. For the first time in his life.


End file.
